


Brown Paper Bags

by kiracratcos



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiracratcos/pseuds/kiracratcos
Summary: 5 раз Монро собирает Нику обед + 1 раз, когда это делает Ник
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Kudos: 10





	Brown Paper Bags

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brown Paper Bags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701244) by [roman (transzsasz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzsasz/pseuds/roman). 



**1\. Первый раз, когда это происходит утром.**

Ник вошел в дом Монро. В _его_ дом. Он переехал сюда две недели назад, после шести месяцев отношений (звучит прекрасно, правда?). Первым, что Ник заметил, снимая обувь, наступив на задники ботинок носками, был запах с кухни. Вторым был желудок, сжавшийся от мысли о еде.

Мужчина зашел на кухню как раз, когда Монро доставал что-то из духовки, и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы подойти к нему и обнять за талию, прижимаясь грудью к спине.

– Что делаешь? – спросил он, целуя кожу за ухом Монро.

– Энчиладу, специи смешивал сам, так что тебе придется оценить вкус, – он откинулся на грудь Ника, наслаждаясь объятиями.

– Будет вкусно, я уверен. Тебе помочь?

– Выбери вино, я накрою на стол, – Ник кивнул, еще секунду постоял рядом, а затем отступил, чтобы принести бутылку. Монро разложил еду по тарелкам, пока Ник наливал вино в бокалы.

Ник не смог сдержаться, когда мужчина передал ему тарелку, и быстро поцеловал Монро, который удовлетворенно выдохнул и сел напротив.

– Не уверен, что когда-нибудь привыкну к этому, – сказал Монро, беря салатницу в руки.

– К чему?

– К тому, что ты здесь, живешь со мной, – волнение на секунду сжалось вокруг Ника, пока тот не заметил влюбленную улыбку Монро и расслабился. – Уже две недели прошло, а я все еще радуюсь, когда думаю о том, что вечером ты вернешься в мой дом, в _наш_ дом, когда думаю, что мы встречаемся уже столько времени.

– Я тоже это чувствую, радуюсь, что возвращаюсь, а дома горячая еда и вкусный парень, который ее готовит, – Монро толкнул его ногой под столом.

– Я не вкусный.

– А я думаю по-другому. У нас будет десерт или можно сразу попробовать тебя? – Монро покраснел, но не отвел взгляд.

– На самом деле я купил твое любимое мороженое, но мы можем использовать его в других целях, – Ник почувствовал, как от этих слов закружилась голова.

– Может сразу перейдем к этой части? – его голос наполнился таким желанием, что Монро правда задумался о такой перспективе, но вдруг желудок Ника громко заурчал, полностью разрушив момент. Монро засмеялся.

– Давай все же займемся этим после ужина, не думаю, что твой желудок выдержит такие нагрузки, – сказал Монро, глотнув вина, чтобы успокоиться. – К тому же мне правда нужна оценка специи.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Ник, хватая вилку. – Ты прав, я правда умираю с голоду.

– Что ты ел на обед? – спросил Монро.

– Времени не было, – простонал Ник с полным ртом энчилады. – Монро, специи потрясающие.

– Благодарю, я старался, но в смысле «времени не было»? – спросил мужчина, вдруг становясь серьезным.

– Ну, нас вызвали на место преступления в одиннадцать. В участок мы вернулись только к половине второго, а там нас ждала гора бумажной работы. К моменту, когда мы поняли, кто преступник, кстати, им оказался брат, можно было уже идти домой. Я не стал куда-то заезжать перекусить, потому что знал, что ты готовишь ужин, поэтому просто поехал домой.

– И часто вы пропускаете обед?

– Только когда не успеваем даже выйти подышать, – пожал плечами Ник. – Пустяки.

– Пустяки? – хмыкнул Монро. – Это не пустяки, в смысле, мне повезло, что я могу нормально позавтракать, а не просто хлебнуть кофе, и мне почему-то кажется, что, когда у тебя есть время на обед, это скорее всего какой-нибудь фастфуд из фургончиков.

– Когда ты так говоришь, звучит и правда ужасно.

– Потому что так и есть, – Монро протянул руку, положив ее на стол ладонью вверх, и Ник тут же переплел их пальцы. – Один прием пищи в день – это ужасно, ты не только детектив, но и Гримм. Тебе нужна еда.

Ник улыбнулся, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони:

– Для этого у меня есть ты.

– Хммм… – Монро кивнул. – Вот именно, – Ник вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ничего, так специи… Я не мог решить, будет ли чили хорошо сочетаться с…

Ник понимал, что что бы мужчина не задумал, «ничем» оно не было, но после ужина и мытья посуды, Монро достал мороженое, и Ник был слишком занят, чтобы задумываться о том, что тот имел в виду.

На следующее утро после совместного душа и веганского завтрака, который оказался намного вкуснее, чем Ник ожидал, Ника вызвали на место преступления.

– Надо идти. Обнаружили тело, дело отдали нам, – Ник поставил кружку с кофе на стол и перегнулся через него, целуя Монро.

– Эй, погоди, я понимаю, смерть звонит и лучше бы ответить, – Ник засмеялся.

– Да, что-то вроде этого, – он прижался губами к челюсти Монро. – Постараюсь быть к ужину, если что-то изменится, напишу.

– Хорошо-хорошо, иди лови плохих парней, – улыбнулся Монро. – У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

– Правда?

Монро выпутался из рук Ника и взял со стойки бумажный пакет.

– Держи, – он передал его Нику, который только поднял бровь.

– Что там?

– Обед.

– Ты приготовил для меня обед?

Монро закатил глаза.

– Разумеется. Ты мой парень и мне нужно заботится о тебе, – он подошел ближе и обнял Ника за талию. – Я сделал сэндвич и для Хэнка, если он такой же, как ты, то скорее всего тоже ничего не ест.

– Я твой парень, а не ребенок, – Ник пытался звучать раздраженно, но не мог даже притвориться таковым, держа пакет в руках.

– Угу, парень, и, если вдруг Хэнк будет слишком голоден, чтобы ловить плохишей, то он подвергает тебя опасности, а мне не хочется убивать его, потому что он позволил умереть моему партнёру.

– Это странно романтично.

– Я умею быть романтичным. Покажу тебе вечером, потому что если ты не уйдешь сейчас, то точно опоздаешь.

Монро отошел, но Ник быстро притянул его назад, снова целуя, проверил взял ли он пакет и пошел к дверям, обуваться.

– Окей, я пошел, но надеюсь вернуться к ужину и…

– Ты позвонишь и бла-бла-бла, – Монро прислонился к перилам лестницы, смотря как Ник завязывает шнурки. – Хорошего дня, будь осторожен, раскрывай преступления, пообедай и я люблю тебя, – Ник встал и улыбнулся.

– И я тебя.

**2\. Возьмешь остатки с ужина?**

– У вас есть микроволновка на работе? – спросил Монро, когда они бездельничали на диване. Монро сидел на одном краю, а Ник лежал на другом, закинув ноги на колени первого.

– Что? – Ник поднял голову с подлокотника и посмотрел на парня. – Зачем тебе?

– Так есть? Мне никогда не проводили экскурсию по участку.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я провел тебе экскурсию?

– Нет, а если бы и так, то я скорее всего сказал бы «детка, проведи мне экскурсию по участку», – Монро закатил глаза. – Вместо этого, я спросил есть ли у вас микроволновка.

– Вроде была где-то, а что?

– Я сделал лазанью.

– Иии? Ты хочешь подогреть ее в микроволновке в участке?

– Вот честно, иногда ты слишком долго думаешь для детектива, – Ник легко толкнул его ногой в грудь.

– Это грубо, – Монро посмеялся.

– Так вот, я знаю, как сильно тебе нравится моя лазанья, поэтому сделал чуть больше, чем обычно, чтобы ты взял немного на работу, – Монро потер голень Ника. – Если ты не против взять остатки.

– Почему я могу быть против?

– Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я даже не постарался сделать тебе что-нибудь другое на обед, – Ник задвигался, перелезая ближе к Монро, обнимая его за плечи, а потом и вовсе просто уселся тому на колени.

– Я благодарен просто за то, что ты вообще что-то делаешь для меня, хотя не должен, – Монро наклонил голову, его взгляд так и говорил «я должен».

– Значит, мне просто нужно позволить тебе голодать? – Монро покачал головой. – Кто-то же должен кормить тебя, и я полагаю, что эта обязанность стала моей, когда мы начали встречаться восемь месяцев назад.

– И ты прекрасно справляешься с этим. Кажется, я набрал несколько килограммов за эти пару месяцев, которые живу с тобой.

– Это хорошо, а то кости торчали, страшно смотреть было.

– Окей, а вот это действительно было грубо, я думал ты любишь меня таким, какой я есть.

– Ох, это правда так, уж поверь мне, – Монро обнял Ника за талию и поцеловал в шею. – Мне просто нравится видеть тебя счастливым и здоровым, и если ты вдруг хочешь, чтобы я приготовил тебе что-то другое, то я могу встать пораньше и заняться этим перед пилатесом.

Ник покачал головой.

– Лазанья подойдет, ты же знаешь, что я бы ел её три раза в день. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ложился позже или вставал раньше, чем обычно, – Ник гладил Монро по затылку, играя с волосами на основании шеи, наблюдая, как его глаза закрылись. – Ты устал.

– Я в порядке.

– Ты работаешь без остановки, да и я вечером отвлекаю тебя своими делами… Ты должен отдохнуть.

– Думаю, мне надо поспать.

– Давай я наберу ванну, расслабимся, а потом ляжем пораньше. Меня завтра ждет куча бумажной работы, а тебя те часы, – Монро улыбнулся.

– Звучит прекрасно, иди в ванную, я пока закончу здесь.

Ник прижался губами к уголку губ Монро.

– Встретимся наверху, не задерживайся.

Монро поцеловал его еще раз и открыл глаза.

– Обещаю.

Ник улыбнулся и слез с колен Монро, идя к лестнице. Он слышал, как мужчина простонал и встал с дивана, чтобы убрать часы, над которыми работал весь день. Ник пошел в ванную, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что Монро так устал. Мужчина знал, как много заказов было у Монро, но все равно по ночам вытаскивал его на свои дела, а Монро был любящим парнем, который никогда не мог сказать нет. Ник выкрутил кран, набирая воду, слушая как внизу ходил Монро. Он добавлял пену, когда услышал шаги на лестнице, а потом почувствовал, обнимающие его, руки Монро, и забыл о чувстве вины. Кажется.

Ник выключил будильник, прозвеневший ровно в половину пятого утра. Все его тело сопротивлялось, когда он попытался вылезти из теплой кровати и объятий любимого человека.

– Тебе уже пора? – спросил его полусонный Монро.

– К сожалению, – Ник обернулся, мягко улыбаясь тому факту, что мужчина даже глаза не открыл.

– Будешь дома на ужин?

– Угу, я куплю что-нибудь по дороге домой, хорошо? Сосредоточься на работе и на себе, – Монро улыбнулся, протянул руку, слепо пытаясь схватить Ника.

– Люблю тебя.

– Тоже люблю тебя, – Ник поцеловал его в лоб, но Монро уснул еще до того, как тот отодвинулся. По крайней мере, теперь он не смог накричать на Ника за то, что тот взял его телефон и перевел будильник на час позже.

Ник собирался так тихо, как только мог, но, даже несмотря на усиленный потрошительский слух Монро, тот даже не пошевелился, что показывало, насколько уставшим тот был. Закончив утренние процедуры в ванной, Ник еще раз заглянул в спальню и только потом спустился вниз, чтобы налить в термос кофе. Он уже собирался уходить, но вдруг заметил на холодильнике записку:

_**не забудь обед, люблю тебя. целую** _

Ник взял записку, улыбнулся, открыл холодильник и взял оттуда пакет. Внутри лежала упакованная лазанья и еще одна записка с милым посланием на ней.

Впервые в жизни Ник не ненавидел свою утреннюю смену.

**3\. Оставляет записки, если смена утром.**

Ник устал. Текущее дело затягивалось из-за чего все планы летели коту под хвост. За всю неделю Бёркхардт ни разу не поужинал с Монро, и если он не разберется с делами, то будет работать и в день их годовщины. Причем Монро никак не мог помочь, поскольку в деле не были замешаны существа.

Ник остановил машину, посмотрел на их дом и почувствовал, как сжимается сердце. Свет в окнах не горел. Монро скорее всего уже лег спать. Мужчина глянул на часы и вздохнул: половина первого ночи, а он сам сказал Эдди не ждать его, так что винить ему некого. Ник вылез из машины, закрыл ее и медленно пошел ко входной двери, молясь, чтобы Монро оставил ему что-то с ужина.

Оказавшись внутри, он запер дверь, снял ботинки, повесил пальто и пошел на кухню. Когда Ник зажег свет, то сразу увидел тарелку, завернутую в целлофан, и записку. Он подошел ближе, читая:

_**привет, любовь моя, ты, наверное, супер занят своими детективными штучками, так что вот тебе ужин. мне нужно рано вставать, вызов на дом, так что в шесть меня уже не будет. люблю тебя очень сильно и надеюсь увидеться с тобой в ближайшее время! целую** _

Глаза Ника заслезились, но он не мог понять из-за записки или из-за огромной усталости. Он сел, разворачивая еду: пасту с грибами, и сразу решил, что не будет разогревать. Ему просто хотелось что-нибудь съесть и лечь спать, прижавшись к Монро, насладиться теми часами, которые у них есть, до того, как Эдди придется уйти.

Стоило ему закончить с едой, как он тут же почувствовал себя спокойнее. Ник поставил тарелки в раковину, обещая себе, что помоет их с утра, и усилием воли потащил свое тело наверх, раздеваясь на ходу.

Ник вошел в спальню, кинул одежду в угол комнаты, опять же обещая себе, что уберет все утром, и залез на кровать под одеяло, на автомате обнимая талию Монро и притягивая его ближе.

– Ммм? Ник? – пробормотал Монро, и Ник поцеловал его между лопаток.

– Угу, это я, засыпай.

– Я скучал, – Ник перегнулся и поцеловал Монро в уголок губ, заставляя того улыбнуться.

– Скучаю по тебе каждую минуту, люблю тебя.

– И я тебя.

Ник несколько минут смотрел, как лицо Монро расслаблялось, как он засыпал. Потом мужчина снова улегся поудобнее и вскоре заснул и сам.

Когда прозвенел будильник, Ник готов был заплакать от усталости. Кровать на стороне Монро уже остыла. Он нехотя поднялся с кровати, он вообще много чего делал нехотя. Ник быстро собрался и спустился вниз, замечая, что тарелки уже помыты, и подумал о том, насколько же рано проснулся Монро. Мужчина подошел к кофеварке, которую он убедил Монро купить («родной, с утра так будет быстрее, и ты правда хочешь, чтобы я подходил к твоим кофейникам?»), и тут же захотел расцеловать Эдди. Рядом с кофеваркой стоял полный термос и записка:

_**доброго утра! (как бы я хотел, чтобы утро правда было добрым! оно будет добрым, когда я проснусь вместе с тобой…) в любом случае, кофе я тебе уже сделал, а обед в холодильнике, не забудь взять! люблю тебя** _

_**– Ро** _

Ник положил записку в карман, взял термос и пошел к холодильнику. Открыв дверцу, он сразу же увидел пакет с надписью « **СЬЕШЬ МЕНЯ** ». Улыбнувшись, Ник взял пакет и пошел к двери.

Ник поверить не мог, что Монро все-таки сделал ему поесть. Его сердце согревала мысль о том, что он никогда не идет на работу без еды, потому что Монро так хорошо заботится о нем. Мужчина уже был в дверях, когда ему позвонили.

– Бёркхардт.

– Слава богу, ты не спишь, я в двух минутах от тебя, – сказал Хэнк. – У нас новые зацепки.

Ник не смог сдержать улыбки. Возможно, годовщину он проведет не на работе.

**4\. Оставляет на столе с запиской.**

Ник хотел как можно скорее вернуться в участок и наконец-то поесть. Уже тысячу раз Бёркхардт пожалел, что не позавтракал с Монро, а ведь сегодня была их годовщина. Именно сегодня Ник впервые за долгое время взял выходной, и они должны были наслаждаться ленивым сексом все утро, а потом продолжить заниматься тем же в душе перед завтраком.

И конечно же все планы рухнули. Первый пункт они с удовольствием выполнили и уже готовы были спуститься завтракать, как Нику вдруг позвонили и срочно вызвали на место преступления. Естественно другие детективы не могли взять это дело, иногда Нику казалось, что в участке только они с Хэнком и работали.

Это не было правдой, просто голод и злость на всех застилали ему глаза.

Хэнк остановил машину перед участком, и Ник на секунду почувствовал себя счастливым, но вдруг вспомнил о том, что не взял с собой обед. Он принял душ, переоделся, взял кофе, поцеловал Монро… А вот про еду забыл. Ник не смог сдержать разочарованного стона.

– Что такое? – спросил Хэнк, заглушив мотор.

– С чего бы мне начать… Давай начну с того, что сегодня день нашей с Монро первой годовщины и вместо того, чтобы проводить его с ним, а сижу тут с тобой,– Ник посмотрел на него.

– Кому-то с утра не дали?

– С этим все прекрасно, спасибо за заботу, только вот я бы хотел остаться дома и продолжать заниматься всякими непотребствами, – вздохнул Ник. – И плюс ко всему у меня нет еды с собой.

– Монро ничего не приготовил?

– Нет, он вроде сделал что-то, пока я был в душе. Я просто забыл взять.

– Не хочешь перекусить где-нибудь? Я даже заплачу, ведь ты сегодня все-таки пришел.

Ник улыбнулся.

– Звучит здорово, спасибо, – Бёркхардт отстегнул ремень безопасности. – Давай все-таки поднимемся, хочу оставить заметки в участке.

– Хорошая идея, думаешь мы быстро разберёмся с этим делом? – спросил Хэнк, пока они шли к дверям.

– Не думаю, что это займет много времени. Его жена не сильно-то расстроилась, так что могу поспорить, что это или она, или Дерек, который двоюродный брат, или его лучший друг Джек, – сказал Ник. – Почему-то мне кажется, что один из них спал с его женой и они вместе убили его.

– Убийство определенно дешевле развода, – хмыкнул Хэнк.

– Ага, ты-то знаешь, – Ник быстро увернулся от тычка.

– Прекращай давай, – сказал он, рассмеявшись, так что Бёркхардт знал, что тот не расстроился.

– Я просто говорю, что если я женюсь, то это будет раз и навсегда.

– Женишься, значит? – Хэнк подергал бровями, Ник закатил глаза.

– Что?

– Собрался делать предложение?

– Нет, – твердо ответил Ник. – Не знаю, смогу ли.

– Почему нет? – Хэнк остановился посреди коридора.

– Слишком рано, не так давно я планировал быть с Джульеттой, – Ник пожал плечами.

– Забудь уже о ней, она бросила тебя почта два года назад. Я думал, что ты уже пережил это? В смысле, вы с Монро встречаетесь уже год, у вас же все серьезно?

– Я прекрасно осознаю, что Джульетты больше нет в моей жизни. Я безумно счастлив с Монро, – Ник вздохнул. – Просто… что, если это снова случится?

– Что случится?

– Что, если он скажет нет? – он смял в пальцах край рубашки. – Мы говорили об этом несколько раз, ничего конкретного, но я люблю его слишком сильно и не думаю, что переживу отказ.

– Ник, – Хэнк хлопнул его по плечу. – Когда время придет, ты поймешь.

– Спасибо.

– Без проблем, – они продолжили идти. – Итак, что ты ему купил?

– Ничего, он сказал, что не любит подарки.

– Ты шутить что ли? Ты же был в длительных отношениях, должен же понимать, что это не серьёзно.

– Мне что не верить его словам?

– Таким нет.

– Но…

– Сейчас я поделюсь с тобой огромной тайной, Николас. Я был женат четырежды, я знаю женщин, ну в твоем случае, мужчин. Если они говорят, что ничего не хотят, значит они точно чего-то хотят.

– Ну тогда я молодец, что купил ему карманные часы?

– Часы для часовщика, умно, – кивнул Хэнк. – В них есть что-то особенное?

Ник хотел ответить, но его прервал Ву:

– Эй, Ник, твой любовничек приходил, пока тебя не было.

– Монро был здесь? – встревоженно спросил Бёркхардт.

– Ага, спрашивал тебя, но я сказал ему, что ты на месте преступления, – сказал Ву. – Попросил передать, что он оставил что-то на твоем столе, и что он надеется увидеть тебя вечером и, если что-то изменится, то позвони ему хотя бы за час, чтобы он отметил бронь, потому что он не любит отменять в последний момент.

– Он что-то оставил?

– Пакет на твоем столе.

Ник не смог сдержать улыбки.

– Похоже, пообедаем в другой раз, Хэнк, – Ник сел за стол и отклеил записку:

**_привет, любимый, ты забыл это, и я не хочу, чтобы ты умер с голоду. с годовщиной, люблю тебя очень сильно и не могу дождаться вечера._**

**_– Ро_ **

Записка была изрисована сердечками, и Ник почувствовал, как потеплело внутри.

– Вы только посмотрите на эту влюбленную улыбку, – протянул Ву, подходя вместе с Хэнком к столу. – Тебя не тошнит?

– Очень, – Хэнк поднял записку. – Черт, это правда мило, – он передал её Дрю.

– А он у тебя романтик, да, Ник?

– По всей видимости, – ответил Ник, доставая небольшие контейнеры: печенье в форме сердечек, кусочками овощей и хумусом (это он оставит на потом, просто чтобы подоставать Хэнка) и сэндвичами, тоже в форме сердечек. – Он что-то испек.

– Выпечка Монро? Ты же поделишься, да? – спросил Хэнк, смотря на Ника просящим взглядом. Монро часто что-то пек, и все просто обожали его выпечку.

– Ну, вообще-то это мое печенье на годовщину… – усмехнулся Ник.

– Бёркхардт, быстро делись и иди домой. Сержант Ву побудет вместо тебя.

Ник развернулся на стуле и увидел капитана.

– Правда?

– Заставлю работать во внерабочее время, если не поделишься, – Ник засмеялся и открыл контейнер, чтобы все взяли себе сколько хотят. – Введи Ву в курс дела и можешь идти. И да, поскольку ты пришел сегодня, завтра можешь не появляться.

– Спасибо, сэр.

– Давай быстрее, – поторопил Ренард, идя в свой офис с печеньем в руке. Он остановился и повернул голову. – Ник?

– Да?

– С годовщиной.

**5\. Приходит на работу, чтобы принести еду.**

Руки, уши и желудок Ника отказывались работать. Он уже несколько часов заполнял бумаги по закрытому делу, вместе с этим пытаясь разобраться c новым: молодая женщина была убита в арт-студии. Всем этим он занимался на голодный желудок, поскольку забыл взять обед. _Опять_.

Прошло два месяца после их годовщины, все было тихо, и тут вдруг убийства начались снова, а это значило, что будет больше вызовов на места преступления, смены стали длиннее, а обед Ник в спешке забывал все чаще. Монро старался оставлять контейнеры на видном месте с милыми записками, которые Ник хранил в коробке в трейлере, но иногда и это не помогало. Бёркхардт знал, что сейчас у Монро было много заказов, но тот все равно каждый день готовил ему что-то на обед. Это было мило.

– Да, хорошо, спасибо, если вспомните что-нибудь еще, перезвоните по этому номеру, мисс Таннер, да, спасибо еще раз, – Ник наконец-то закончил бесполезный разговор, отрывая телефон от уха. Девушка слишком много болтала, но ничего полезного он от нее так и не узнал. Мужчина посмотрел на Хэнка.

– Что-нибудь полезное узнал?

– Ну, Майя рассказала, что Цвети была сама по себе, любила красный цвет, а еще была сама по себе. Жила на другом конце города и, может я уже говорил, но она была сама по себе, – Ник потер глаза. – У нас уже есть её адрес и мы уже знаем, что она была одиночкой, вся остальная информация абсолютно бесполезна.

– Ты же говорил с ней почти пятнадцать минут и это все, что ты узнал? – недоверчиво спросил Хэнк.

– Она рассказала мне о том, как они познакомились, но опять же никакой полезной информации, а они работали вместе почти пять лет.

– Её начальник сейчас на Барбадосе, так что он ничего не знал про убийство, пока я ему не позвонил. Он вышлет нам всю информацию, которая у него есть в течении часа.

– Хоть какие-то хорошие новости, – Ник потянулся. Все его тело болело, потому что он сел за стол четыре часа назад и так и не вставал. Он уже хотел спросить, не хочет ли Хэнк прерваться на обед, как вдруг отчетливо услышал голос своего парня.

– Привет, Ву. Ник здесь?

– За столом, не двигался уже часа четыре, – ответил Ву, а Ник тут же развернулся в кресле и встал, увидев Монро с пакетом в руках.

– Родной, – Ник практически упал в объятья мужчины, прижимаясь как можно ближе. – Я увольняюсь, это невозможно.

– Много работы? – спросил Монро, крепче обнимая.

– Мы работаем без передышки с половины шестого и все, что знаем это то, что она мертвая и любила одиночество, – пробормотал Ник.

– Человек?

– Мы не знаем, – Ник отстранился и посмотрел на Монро. – Я думал ты уехал из города по работе?

– Ага, но я быстро все закончил, а ты оставил еду на стойке, так что я пришел покормить тебя, – он посмотрел через плечо Ника. – Привет, Хэнк.

– Привет, а ты…

– Да, я и для тебя принес, конечно.

Хэнк улыбнулся:

– Спасибо.

– Да не за что, мне нужно, чтобы напарник Ника был в состоянии прикрывать ему спину. Я не говорю, что Ник вечно куда-то влезает, но именно это я и говорю, – Монро поцеловал Ника в лоб. – Трудности с делом?

– Молодая женщина, убита в арт-студии, мы не уверены человек она или существо, – Монро поставил пакет на стол, и Хэнк тут же утащил его себе. Ник уселся на стул и терпеливо ждал, пока его напарник отдаст ему пакет. Монро в это время открыл папку с фотографиями жертвы.

– Цвети мертва? – Ник почти уронил веганский бургер и быстро развернулся, чтобы увидеть, как лицо Монро побледнело.

– Милый? Ты знал ее? – Монро кивнул, проводя рукой по волосам?

– Эм, да, я знал её девушку, но Цвети всегда была такой милой и… Господи, а Гарри уже знает?

– Кто такая Гарри? – Ник отложил бургер и протянул руку к руке Монро.

– Её девушка, Гарриет Саттон, – Монро все еще неверяще смотрел на фотографию. – Ох, Цвети…

– У тебя есть адрес или телефон? – спросил Хэнк. – Никто не говорил, что у неё была девушка.

– Да, конечно, я дам её номер.

– Как вы познакомились?

– Группа поддержки, Гарри потрошитель, а Цвети… была посвященной*, – Монро отложил фотографию. – Они обе существа.

– Существует группа поддержки для таких как вы? – спросил Ник. – Я не знал, что ты туда ходишь.

Монро покачал головой.

– Сейчас нет, я сходил пару раз, когда мы начали встречаться. Это группа для потрошителей, которые выбирают себе в партнеры существ не своего вида или своего пола, – Монро обнял себя за плечи. – Для потрошителей пол не так важен, но все же некоторым трудно принять себя, что уж говорить о другом виде.

– Ты ходил туда из-за меня?

– Типа того. Я же не просто с человеком встречался, что тоже большая редкость, а с _гриммом_! Поначалу это было большим стрессом для меня, но я быстро осознал, что мне в принципе все равно… – Монро посмотрел на Ника. – Эта новость убьет Гарри, и я уверен, что убийства продолжатся, и что они связаны с существами, возможно даже с нашей группой поддержки.

– Я скажу капитану, – Хэнк поднялся, оставляя контейнер с обедом наполовину полным. Ник повернулся с Монро, притягивая его ближе, обнимая за талию и прижимаясь головой к его животу.

– Ты в порядке?

– Угу, я был там всего пару раз и близко общался только с Гарри и Цвети, но пообещай мне, что будешь аккуратен, потому что я не знаю, что буду делать без тебя.

– Эй, я никуда не денусь… Кому ты тогда будешь собирать обеды? – Монро засмеялся и поцеловал Ника в макушку.

– Ты прав, – он обнял лицо Ника ладонями и недолго смотрел ему в глаза. – Доедай и я отвезу тебя к Гарри, – Ник кивнул.

В тот момент, смотря в глаза Монро, полные любви, поддержки, обожания и страха за него, Ник вдруг отчетливо понял, что им с Хэнком придется еще раз съездить в ювелирный магазин.

**\+ 1 (очередь Ника)**

– Ник, Монро пришел, – сказал Ву, подходя к столам Ника и Хэнка, а Монро шел сразу за ним. Ник повернулся на стуле, чтобы встретить своего парня. Мужчина подавил желание поморщиться, когда увидел синяки на его лице, которые оставили участники преступной группировки, которая убивала существ и их партнёров, но стоило Монро улыбнуться, как плохие мысли тут же испарились из головы детектива.

– Привет, дорогой, – Ник улыбнулся, замечая бумажный пакет в руках Монро, который все еще волновался в участке, хотя приходил сюда довольно часто. Нику казалось, что это очень мило.

– И тебе привет, – Ник сразу заметил, что мужчина нахмурился и проследил за его взглядом. Тот смотрел прямо на такой же бумажный пакет на столе. – Даже не подумал, что ты взял еду, я бы не приезжал.

– Это не мой пакет.

– Что? А чей тогда? – Ник улыбнулся и подтолкнул его к краю стола.

– Он твой.

– Мой? – Ник кивнул, чувствуя, как живот свело.

– Ага, ты всегда готовишь мне что-то, так что я решил, что пора мне отплатить тебе, – Монро широко улыбнулся, отдал Нику пакет, который принес и взял другой со стола.

– Не нужно было, – смущенно сказал он. – Спасибо большое.

– Ты мой парень, так что я обязан баловать тебя, – Ник не смог удержать волнение в голосе, когда Монро открыл пакет, тут же мягко улыбаясь, смотря на детектива.

– Ты запомнил?

– Ага, мы же ходили с тобой в одно веганское местечко и одна девушка, работающая там, подсказала мне где найти такие колбаски без мяса, – спокойно сказал Ник. – Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по дому, так что… – Монро улыбнулся, в его глазах читалась любовь и нежность.

– Ты такой милый, спасибо. Это правда много значит для меня.

– Там… – он бросил на Хэнка нервный взгляд, но тот лишь ободряюще улыбнулся. – Там есть еще кое-что.

– Ох, да? – Монро снова открыл пакет, пошарил там рукой и с удивлённым вздохом вытащил наружу маленькую коробочку. – Ник…

– Открой.

Монро отставил пакет, трясущимися руками открыл коробочку и негромко заскулил, когда увидел кольцо внутри. Ник надеялся, что все было в порядке.

– Ник?

Бёркхардт встал рядом и забрал кольцо из рук Монро, а потом опустился на колено. Он чувствовал, как кружилась от волнения голова, чувствовал страх и неловкость, потому что все в участке вдруг затихли. Ник взял Эдди за руку.

– Монро, блин, с чего бы мне начать? – он нервно засмеялся. – Когда я увидел тебя впервые то даже не думал о том куда заведет нас жизнь, потому что я ворвался в твое личное пространство и все пришло к тому что мы перестали говорить о работе и просто проводили время вместе… Ты, черт, ты даже не представляешь, как много значишь для меня… И, наверное, я осознал кое-что еще в тот самый первый раз, когда ты встал раньше, чтобы приготовить мне обед, потому что переживал, что я мало ем, когда ты передал мне в руки тот самый первый бумажный пакет и начал рассказывать о правильном питании… Еще тогда я осознал, как сильно я люблю тебя, – Ник глубоко вдохнул. – Ты – самый лучший человек в моей жизни, которого я каким-то образом заслужил, поэтому я хочу спросить тебя… Ты выйдешь за меня?

Время остановилось для Ника, когда наступила тишина. Он покачнулся, потому что колено начинало болеть. Ник открыл было рот, чтобы попытался то ли попросить Монро ответить, то ли глупо отшутиться, лишь бы эта тишина ушла, как Монро резко вышел из состояния шока.

– Да, – быстро закивал тот. – Ты идиот, конечно, конечно же я выйду за тебя.

Ник облегченно выдохнул, надевая кольцо на палец Эдди. Весь участок взорвался аплодисментами, когда Ник поднялся с колен и нежно поцеловал Монро.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Ник, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Монро.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – мягко засмеялся тот. – Поверьте не могу, что ты сделал мне предложение с помощью бумажного пакета.

– Я почти потерял тебя недавно и подумал о том, кто же будет готовить мне обеды. По-моему, все сходится, – Ник улыбнулся шире, довольный своей шуткой. Хотя на самом деле Монро действительно выследили и избили, но сейчас все его синяки уже сходили.

– Если мы поженимся, то мне придется запастись бумажными пакетами до конца жизни.

– Ага, – Ник снова прижался губами к губам Эдди. – Точно придется.


End file.
